We could Be
by AngelofAwesomess13
Summary: Ghoulia thinks back about her and Heath on Valentine's Day.


**AN:Okay so hello everyone..so this will be my last fanfic until Spring Break.**

**Before you read this fanfic I made, I just want to come straight with everybobdy. Straight from the knife. **

**I did not like Monster High.**

**Because the first time I heard about them I was like, "Oh hell naw.." I mean come on! You guys probably felt the same way a little. I mean really...They're just like Bratz execpt their lips don't like like they have been sting by like twenty bees.**

**Well, one day I saw the special premiere, "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love" there was nothing good to watch so I thought, "It may not be not bad." **

**I was right, it was..interesting.**

**And this pair caught my eye.**

**They both remind me of Belle and Gaston though I really don't like him.**

**Dude didn't get the girl but the beast did heh heh.**

**So here we go**

**Disclaimer: Monster High does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Ghoulia sat on the grass surrounded by flowers with a frown plastered on her face. It was a beautiful Saturday, but Ghoulia wasn't interested. She was thinking. Daydreaming even.<p>

About Heath Burns.

Crazy isn't it?

Just freaking nuts!

But she couldn't help it.

Ghoulia let out a sigh remembering Valentine's Day. How she wanting to see if Don or Slow-Moe was her perfect match.

But the firing, flame headed playboy beat them to it.

And she was defiantly not interested.

But he was.

It confused her that he would try to win her heart. That he would try to touch her without burning her. That he gives her the most charming smile he could offer. It confused her. Amused her.

During the school time, he wasn't much a pain in the butt. He tried to be gentle in most ways. But at times, he would be immature.

Ghoulia blush as she thought about one thing.

Would they still be a good couple?

Would it still work out?

She didn't know, which surprise her. It probably wouldn't. A jock and a nerd really don't sound right.

Ghoulia could help but remember the moment when he came up to her and told her that it wasn't going to work out. That two ghouls was shot by the arrows and fall in love with him. Even though she was relived, she tried to choke down her envy as she look at him flirting with them.

It really annoyed her that how she acted. She was with Slow-Moe not that arrogant boy.

And it really anger her how that people would come up to her and say,

"Oh you and Heath broke up, such a shame."

"You could've been lucky to have his babies!"

"You both remind me of Belle and Gaston for some reason."

"You guys were the perfect match!"

"Oh such a tragic end! A perfect romance that soon turns bad!"

One, Heath did not break up with her; they weren't a couple in the first place. Two, people from different worlds would not make a good pair. Three, it was totally a bad romance. Four, Gaston didn't get Belle, the beast did and finally, five she wasn't a whore.

Ghoulia chuckled at the next memory. How Heath would desperately try to not burn her stuff. It wasn't his fault actually. So he is not to blame.

The finale memory was how a gentleman he was.

It was funny how he would try to touch very gently as if she is made of glass. Giving her his jacket if she's cold. She always felt cold. And he was there to warm her up. To hold her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She would jump if she felt him warm up a little bit of fire making him chuckle under his breath. Would kiss her knuckles in a tender, loving way.

He probably would have been a nice boyfriend. With a loving, funny, beauiful hazel eyed, boy.

A boyfriend.

A friend.

A husband.

Ghoulia shook her head at that last part. No. Not in a million years. Raising firing children. It will be just too much.

But it would be cute to see mini versions of herself and Heath.

Begin called mommy.

Begin called Mrs. Burns.

Begin called by the fire department whenever the little ones make trouble.

Ghoulia sigh with a giggle.

She rose up from the grass and walk to for home for it was now noon.

_"Maybe..,"_ she thought, _"just maybe...we could be a nice pair."_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, Alright, Alright! So R&amp;R and I'm be back soon<strong>


End file.
